Rise of the Second Rebellion
by jadetiger70
Summary: Instead of Vader killing Sidious, he killed Luke which led to a long-lasting Empire. Fifty years later a new Sith killed Sidious and Vader and took in an apprentice. Said apprentice runs away and strives to start a new rebellion with her three friends.R
1. Chapter 1

"Fool! How dare you fail me again!" a dark voice shouted as the form of a small girl flew across the room, "Your lucky that I'm in a good mood today. If this happens again I can't guarantee that you'll be let off so easily."

"Yes, sir," the young girl whimpered.

"Get out of my sight."

"Yes, sir," the girl said again as she limped out of the room. When she got back to her quarters she sat on the bed as she rubbed her arm. _Jerk_, she thought sourly. She stood up, opened the door, and made sure the coast was clear before pulling a pack out from under the bed. She opened it and scanned the contents. _Armor, food, lightsabers, clothes, and water, _she thought as she went through the list mentally. She sighed and looked at her room one last time. The plain gray walls, the bright ceiling lights, and the annoying droid were things that she wasn't going to miss. The bed and the dresser were also things that she wouldn't miss due to their lack of creativity. She sighed again as she opened the door and limped to the hangar as fast as possible. The guards and stormtroopers saluted as she walked by and she acknowledged them with a nod as she continued along the grey corridor. She soon got to the hangar and looked for a ship to take. She soon spotted an average TIE interceptor that looked in good condition admist all of the others. She quickly walked through the gray room towards the gray machine, and climbed inside. Once inside she started the engine and took off as soon as the vehicle lifted off the ground. She quickly set the coordinates for Coruscant, and activated the lightspeed.

"This is Blue 32 reporting to headquarters," a male voice said over the speaker.

"Go ahead, Blue 32," another male voice said.

"I got an Imperial ship out here. What should I do?"

"Can you give me specifics?"

"Yeah. It's a TIE interceptor."

"How many?"

"One."

"Take it down, just in case."

"Yes, sir," Blue 32 said as he shot at the TIE interceptor. The lasers glanced off of the interceptor causing little damage.

"Wait! Please stop!" the girl yelled out as another pair of lasers barely missed her.

"Blue 32 to headquarters," Blue 32 stated.

"Go ahead Blue 32," a female voice said.

"I'm getting a request to stop from the Imperial ship. Should I?"

"Tell the pilot to land," the voice said after a pause.

"Aye. Blue 32 clear," Blue 32 said, "Please land the ship."

"Okay, sir," the girl replied thankfully as she descended through the atmosphere. She landed on an empty pad and waited for further orders.

"Step out of the vehicle," a deep voice commanded. The girl did as she was told and climbed down out of the vehicle. The look on the commander's face was priceless as he saw that he had commanded a pilot to shoot down a seven year old girl. "Somebody get Blue 32 on the phone. You come with me," he said as he pointed to her. She obediently followed the commander inside the large, blue building. She looked around at the brown colored walls with the elegant paintings and the crimson carpet as they walked into a large room with many screens, speakers, and desks.

"Yes, sir?" a male voice asked through the speakers.

"Why didn't you tell us that the pilot was a girl?" the commander yelled in a furious tone.

"I didn't think that it was important, sir," Blue 32 asked nervously.

"Nevermind. We'll talk more when you come to report," the commander stated angrily, "What's your name?"

"Dani, sir," Dani said timidly.

"May I ask what you were doing on that interceptor?" the commander asked kindly.

"I was running away from my master," Dani replied.

"Who's your master?"

"The Emperor."

"My name is Commander Yuri," Yuri said, "If you need something just ask me."

"Can I stay here for the night Mr. Yuri?" Dani asked.

"Sure. Al will take you to your room," the commander replied with a smile.

"Thank you," she chirped before following Al.

***************************************************************************************************************************

"I'm going to town," a young male voice said as he walked out of the temple.

"Okay. See you in a few minutes, Nayt," another voice said as Nayt boarded a green T-47 airspeeder and took off toward the city.

"C'mon, Sden, let's practice our lightsaber combat," a third voice said.

"Fine, but don't complain if I beat you again, Jai'kar," Sden said with a smile as he ignited his orange lightsaber.

"This time I'll win," Jai'kar said confidently as he ignited ice blue and silvery green lightsabers. _I have the advantage with my lighter gear, _Jai'kar thought. He put his lightsabers in a defensive position as Sden jumped and attempted a downward slash. When he landed however he was thrown back by Jai'kar's force push. Jai'kar then moved into the Jar'kai stance and prepared for another strike. Sden rushed forward to attack, but was stopped by Jai'kar's ice blue lightsaber. Jai'kar then attacked with his green lightsaber, which forced Sden to jump back. After many more defensive blocks and counterattacks, Jai'kar turned to the offensive. When Sden jumped back from the counterattack, Jaikar rushed forward and slashed with his lightsabers simultaneously. He then continued the attack by using quick, short slashes that forced Sden to switch to the defensive. Sden then made a comeback by knocking Jai'kar's green lightsaber out of his hand. The battle continued for an hour before Jai'kar ripped Sden's lightsaber out of his hand and shove him against a wall with the Force. Afterwards he dashed up to Sden before he could get up and pointed the lightsaber at his heart.

"Wow," Sden said in awe, "You finally beat me."

"Yes!" Jai'kar shouted ecstatically.

"What happened to you two?" Nayt asked as he walked in and saw their numerous cuts and tattered clothes.

"I beat Sden in a duel!"

"Well that's nice, but we need to get dinner started. Jai'kar, you can make the salad, Sden will make the drinks and dessert, and I'll make the main dish," Nayt stated as he started to get the food ready. After Jai'kar finished the salad, he started cleaning the kitchen. He brushed off the table and shelves that were actually rocks. Shortly after he was done, he walked outside and watched the sunset. Admist the brown, rocky rubble, he saw a TIE interceptor touch down near the command station. _What would an Imperial ship be doing landing here?_ he thought as he combed his red hair with his hand. Seeing the interceptor reminded him of a vision he had the other day while meditating. Now he wished that Nayt wouldn't have interrupted him before he saw what happened after the Imperial landed.

"Jai'kar, dinner's ready," Sden said. Sighing, Jai'kar stood up and went inside to eat dinner and ponder the upcoming day's events.

***************************************************************************************************************************

"Commander Yuri?" Dani asked timidly.

"Yes, Dani?" Yuri replied while sipping his coffee.

"May I go to the Jedi Temple?"

"Uh... Sure. Nothing wrong with a little history, eh?" he replied hesitantly. _The Jedi will be able to handle her if she causes trouble,_ Yuri thought confidently.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are Dani, Jai'kar, Nayt, Sden, the Emperor, and the story in general. All else belongs to George Lucas.**

**A/N: Despite her age Dani has all of the physical attributes of a seven year old which means that she looks exactly like a seven year old. If you have any questions feel free to ask. Please R&R.**

Jai'kar shot into an upright position as if someone had just dumped icy water on him. Sden come pounding on the door several seconds later.

"Did you feel it to?" Sden asked as Jai'kar opened the door.

"Yeah. Wake Nayt and get ready to defend ourselves if it turns out to be a Sith," Jai'kar said hurriedly while shoving Sden down the hall. After Sden had gone to wake up Nayt, Jai'kar changed into his battle gear and grabbed his lightsabers. He then dashed outside and got into his position. Shortly afterwards, Nayt and Sden came out and also got into position. Several minutes later a small form appeared on the landing pad. The small figure walked forward a few feet before stopping.

"Hello. Is anyone there?" the small figure shouted out. Jai'kar looked at Sden only to receive the same look of confusion on his own face. The figure had touched the dark side of the force very few times and was only slightly tainted. The malevolance and evil that they felt was much stronger and was only found in people who had immersed themselves in the dark side. Looking into the sky, Jai'kar saw a figure that stood ready to leap when its target walked below. He immediately knew this to be one of the elusive Shadow Guard, and concluded that the other figure must be a large threat to the Emeperor. Suddenly, the Shadow Guard stood and prepared to attack his target. Reacting on instinct, Jai'kar blasted the Shadow Guard with Force Push just as his feet hit the ground. He and Sden dashed forward with the Force while Nayt started blasting the confused Guard. When they reached the figure, they saw that it was a girl and that four lightsabers were floating around her. The four lightsabers surrounding her created a myriad of colors as they spun rapidly. He could tell that the colors were aquamarine, reddish-bronze, bright orange, and pinkish-red. Despite his surprise at the floating lightsabers, Jai'kar quickly turned his attention back to the Shadow Guard. The Shadow Guard looked up and signaled with his left hand. The second he signaled, ten shadowtroopers appeared and aimed their blasters. Sden and Jai'kar quickly advanced to take out the troopers while Nayt and the girl dealt with the Shadow Guard. The troopers were dispatched quickly, so they went to help the others with the Shadow Guard. By the time the troopers were eliminated, the guard had quite a few scratches and cuts along his robes. The greatest shock however, was the fact that the girl wasn't moving. The Guard started to build up a Force Maelstrom, and caught the lightsabers in it as the energy swirled. He released the energy and sent the lightsabers flying. In the shockwave that followed, Sden, Jai'kar, and Nayt were also thrown back. The girl jumped at the last instance and avoided the attack. She apparently had one more lightsaber that she used to duel the Shadow Guard. She was obviously a master of either Juyo or Vaapad, due to the fact that her lightsaber was a blur as it rained blow after blow on the Guard. The Shadow Guard left shortly after the girl had rained twenty continuous slashes on him. The girl then proved her weariness by passing out as soon as the Guard was out of sight. Nayt carried the girl inside while the other two retrieved her lightsabers. When they got back inside, Nayt was making breakfast and the girl was sleeping peacefully on the couch. She had black hair with yellow stripes at regular intervals, pale skin, and was wearing a red and black robe.

"When do you think that she'll wake up?" Sden asked Nayt.

"Don't know. She'll probably sleep for an hour or so. I'll make her something to eat too," Nayt stated while standing over the oven. Approximately one hour later, as the boys were eating pancakes and eggs, they heard a groan coming from the couch. Jai'kar, who was currently on medical duty, rushed into the room to see her sit up.

"Hey there," Jai'kar said sheepishly, "I'm Jai'kar. Sden and Nayt are in there. Sden's the short one."

"Hi, I'm Dani," Dani replied with a smile. Now that she was awake, Jai'kar could see that her eyes were the brightest violet, full of life, compassion, courage, and kindness. _Her eyes are so crystaline_, Jai'kar thought with amazement. He could've sworn that when she looked at him her eyes sparkled with friendliness and curiousity.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to ask if you were hungry, or thirsty," Jai'kar said apologetically.

"I'm a little hungry and kinda thirsty."

"Okay, I'll bring in some food and tea," Jai'kar said as he walked into the kitchen. While he was gone Dani looked at her surroundings and wondered how the Jedi Temple could've fallen into disrepair. Everything was brown and rocky. Her thoughts were interrupted when Jai'kar came back in with a plate of pancakes and eggs and a cup of tea. "Sorry if I gave you too much, or too little."

"No, I can't eat much more than this," Dani replied warmly as she ate.

"How old are you?" Sden asked as he came in.

"I just turned twelve three weeks ago," Dani replied.

"Do you have any parents?" Sden asked once again.

"No, they died two years ago," Dani answered hesitantly, but sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jai'kar said while patting the petite girl's shoulder. He was surprised however, to see her wince. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just an old injury," Dani answered nervously.

"From what?"

"My master," Dani replied with her head hung low.

"He abused you?" Sden inquired with a shocked look on his face.

"A little bit."

"Can I see your wound?" Sden asked cautiously. "Maybe I could use the Force to heal it."

"I guess," Dani replied as she removed the top part of her robe. **(A/N: Read the author's note at the top)**

"My word! That is most definitely not a small wound!" Jai'kar shouted as soon as he saw the lightsaber burn on her shoulder. There were also several other scars and bruises all over her back.

"Quiet!" Sden shouted as he started to meditate. As he meditated, the wound gradually disappeared, but a scar still remained.

"I have one more question. Who was your master?" Jai'kar asked with a furious look on his face.

"The Emperor," came the quiet response.


End file.
